Many if not all full size pick-up truck beds are provided with stake pockets that can be used to support accessories such as pipe racks, stock racks, campers, canopies, or other accessories. The typical stake pocket includes a rectangular opening at the top horizontal surface of the bed side walls, and an enclosed stake pocket sleeve extending downwardly from the opening. It is also typical that the stake pocket sleeve will include a punched or otherwise formed circular opening situated below the top, rectangular opening.
While the stake pockets are useful to receive and mount the various accessories mentioned above, problems arise when a load is to be tied down to the truck bed using a strand of strap, rope or twine. There is no easily accessible part of the typical truck bed to which the strand can be tied. The stake pockets and the downwardly spaced openings are not easily used since it is difficult to thread the strand through one, then the other opening.
To solve the above problem, many pick-up truck owners go to the trouble of purchasing and mounting special eyelets or cleats to their trucks specifically for providing anchor points for tie down strands. This is an expensive and time consuming solution that often detracts from the appearance of the truck. Further, the eyelets or cleats are exposed and present a potential danger of catching on clothing or interfering with mounting of other accessories such as campers.
A need has therefor been realized for a tie down anchor that will not detract from the appearance of a truck and that will not interfere with usage of other accessories. The present invention fills this need, as will be understood from the following description and appended drawings.